Visions with Faith
by shortmichel
Summary: This story is about a young girl Kelly whose sister was brutality killed and then she begins to appear in visions to Kelly. In those visions she revels clues to how and who killed her. The Kelly begin to connect the clues that revel an even darker secret


Visions filled with Faith

~ Visions filled with Faith~

By:

Leonel Michel

Chapters Index

Chapter 1: "Morning" Faith

Chapter2: A Work day twist

Chapter3: Kindergarten Clue

Chapter4: Pictures and Memories

Chapter5: One eye open

Chapter6: Next to her mother

Chapter7: A new profound black

Chapter8: Truth be told

Chapter9: Open House

Chapter10: The final clue

Chapter11: Cat out of the bag

Chapter12: Becoming less and less

Chapter13: Closed my eyes

Chapter14: Visions recount

Chapter15: One Left

Chapter16: Beyond one

Chapter17: Putting the pieces _together_

_Epilogue _

Chapter1

"Morning" Faith

When I woke up I had a funny taste in my mouth and felt strangely dizzy. I got up and rubbed my head. Moist. Extremely moist. Especially for this time of year. In Phoenix it is extremely cold this time of year... just yesterday it was 12 in the afternoon and it was just 45 degrees outside. I got up off my bead and stretched. The pungent smell of burnt toast reached my nose. Mother must have used her spare key to make me breakfast. Typical mom stuff, always putting me first, but I don't mind, I need breakfast, just not burnt toast. I half made my bed and brushed my teeth. I almost tripped down stairs and was shocked to see my dad there.

"Dad, what… what are _you _doing here? You're not supposed to be here," I couldn't speak. Half afraid and half surprised. Dad made me breakfast.

"Kelly, well good morning, I see you finally woke up, I made breakfast when I heard your alarm ring and obviously it went cold because you woke up late."

He stood up and walked toward me. I stepped back slowly toward the living room.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you, and I never hurt your sister..."

He kept on talking but my mind trailed off. My dad was convicted of murdering my baby sister. Faith was so smart for a seven year old. I loved her so much, but like any little sister she got on my nerves. The last sentence I spoke to her was "I wish you would get lost." She stared at me for at least 30 seconds before tears began to trail down her cheek. As she ran out my room her first tear drop fell on the carpet. The next day she was found dead at the alley behind my house. Even though she passed away more than a year ago I still have dreams about her and I still have nightmares of my dad. I dreamt that he was chasing after me and I ran until I reach a dead end. I think he is gone and then he appears out of nowhere and slits my throat. The last thing I see is Faith running toward me I reached my hand out to her then I wake up. My dreams on the other hand are enchanting. I wake up in a field of flowers wearing a bright yellow dress. I blend in to the background. A filed of never-ending sunflowers that go on as far as my eyes can see. Then my sister appears holding my hand and we run. We run until either she or I give up. Then we sit and talk. She takes out a tea set she got two years back and we drink. Then she tells me,

"Sister, we need to talk, you have to find out who ki…"

Then I wake up and we never finish our conversation. She disappears and I don't see her until my next sweet dream. I realized that my dad was walking out of the house.

"Dad, don't come back," I mumbled under my breath hoping he wouldn't hear me. He did.

"I'll try not to." Then he left. Never to return, I hoped. I threw away the breakfast he made me just to be safe and I locked the door before I went up stairs to take a shower. I turned on the hot water until I saw the steam reach the mirror and covered it with mist and made it impossible to see your reflection. Once I was sure it was hot I took off my satin robe and locked the door before I stepped into the marble tub. The almost boiling water touched my skin and I had to jump back to regain my confidence. I gathered myself together and slowly inched my way forward to the infernal heat. This time I was ready. Although the water was hot it felt extremely good on my cold Goose bumped skin. I let the water wash away all my doubt and all my sorrow. Once I felt clean and my skin was a deep-red I turned the water off and I sat on the edge of the tub. My wet hair in my face, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body.

Chapter2

A Work day twist

I walked into my closet and took the first thing I saw off the hanger. An off white skirt with a pale pink satin turtleneck. I put that on and put on my white and pink pinstripe heels. My head was spinning with thought and my skin was now returning back to its fake tan color. I grabbed my purse and my car keys. Closed the front door and walked to my BMW and revved the engine. My new car my boyfriend gave to me before he left me. Evan worked in a little town on the border of New Mexico and he just he wouldn't be able to come down. "Maybe we should just be friends," were the exact words he said. "Long distance relation ships never work, were, over." He left without saying another word and the next day after my tears dried on my pillow I woke up and my BMW was in the driveway. I was half way to work and half an hour late. As I parked my car in the close to full parking lot my eyesight got blurry. From blurriness to blackness and I fell back into my car. I felt the door hit my leg with a mighty force but I felt no pain. I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't budge. I felt as if I was falling in darkness. No one could help me now. I thought I was over, I thought my life was over. Just then I regained my eyesight. The sun was peaking threw the darkness. Light began to take over again. I opened my eyes fully and I was in a new place. A place I visited before. A familiar hand cuffed with mine. I looked down and there was my sister. As beautiful and ever with the smile I grew to love on her face. Then my beautiful sister spoke.

"Welcome sister. Don't be afraid I won't hurt you. I brought you hear to talk and to walk. I have tried to tell you something in your dreams but you don't budge. I need to show you who killed me. It wasn't Dad. I can't tell you, in order for me to go to heaven you must figure it out yourself. I can only give you hints. You must figure it out on your own." Her fast moving lips finally slowed down and then came to a halt.

"But what if I can't do it, then what will happen?" I asked sounding like a young toddler.

"I have faith in you sister, you won't let me down." She touched my hand and motioned to get up. "Now I will take you to your first clue."

And we were off. I stood their as the colors rushed by. Then the colors stopped. We arrived at our destination.

Chapter3

Kindergarten Clue

As we entered through the gates of our old elementary school I shudder. I didn't ever want to go through that ever again. She walked toward the kindergarten classrooms.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You never change do you?" she asked as a giant smile flashed across her face.

"No apparently not. But why _are _you taking me here? What does this have to do anything about your murder?"

"Fear not sister, everything is to get you closer to solving my mystery. Now stop talking. Watch and listen."

When she finished speaking those words we walked into my old classroom. We stood there and watched my old teacher speak to the younger version of me.

"Kelly you don't bite other kids and you don't start fights either," said Mr. Webster.

"But I didn't push her first, Jordin bit me first and she pushed _me_ first," I whined to him.

"Stop lying! Why would Jordin lie to me? Now your going to stay here until I come back to get you, do you understand?"

"Yes," I whispered as two little tears began to roll down my face. With that he left the little closet and closed the door behind him. I was surrounded by darkness. My two tears became four and those four tripled and then my whole face was drenched in tears. It felt like I was their for ever. Then out of the darkness I heard a voice.

"Ha-ha, I _always _get my way," said Jordin on the other side of the door. At that moment I felt mad at her. Now seeing it with a mature brain I'm mad at me. I can't believe I sunk to her level and tried to hurt her. How could _I _hurt the rich and beautifulJordin? Then I knew the next part of my memory. I would fall asleep and then I would wake up and school would be over. But I was wrong. That didn't happen next. I did go to sleep but then Mr. Webster entered the dark closet. The closet was big in space. I never noticed that. It must have been about seven or eight feet long and about five or six seven feet wide. Then Mr. Webster picked me up with no hesitance at all and laid my body perfectly. He began to caress my face. His hand traced my lips. His left hand, his free hand began to lift my shirt. My face cringed. I couldn't believe he did that. I couldn't believe I didn't feel anything that far away cold afternoon. Then he traced his index finger on my thigh and he began to unbutton his shirt. The upper half of his body was naked. He began to undress his lower half. Then the vision paused.

"What… what happened after that?" I asked with tears filling my eyes and thoughts filling my head.

"He, he finished the job. Then he left you. A half an hour later he came back and "woke" you up. He told you that you fell asleep. You fell for it and didn't even ask any questions. You went on with your little life. You went back to hating Jordin and you never even suspected anything."

As she was talking I felt something or someone move my shoulder.

"You have to go. I hope that will help you, so you can help me. Think."

I saw her disappear under me as I flew into the cloudy sky of that horrendous day of my childhood. The grey sky turned to black and then to blue. I was back in my BMW with a security officer shaking my body. When my eyes open he spoke into his radio.

"She's awake. Cancel the code orange," he said in a rough voice.

I looked at the car clock. 2:45. Work ended 45 minutes ago.

Chapter4

Pictures and Memories 

As I drove home I couldn't believe that happened to me. I tried to picture him doing that to me. I got goose bumps at the thought. I thought of Faith and why she had to show me that. Did her murder have anything to do with Mr. Webster? Did she have him as a teacher? No, we moved, she couldn't. Maybe she got raped. No the CSI said she didn't. I must be missing something. I decide to call mom. The phone rang four or five times.

"Hello?" she asked in a hopeful voice?

"Mom, how have you been…" she cut me off.

"Yes, I got this contraption to work. Finally, how have you been?"

"Good and you? Your never guess what happened this morning?"

"What?"

"Dad came to visit me…"

We talked for about an hour or two. She told me about her new life in California. She had to move because she got a job with the L.A Times. Mom gave both me and Faith a choice. I picked Dad, she picked Mom. Faith came every summer to visit us. Then that awful day happened and I began to hate summer. Mom even wrote a story about her, it got published and everything. I decide to move out and Dad got convicted. I hardly ever visited mom. She got over Faith so easily, and I'm still not over it. Before she hung up I asked her this.

"Mom, did Faith ever have a teacher named Mr. Webster?"

"No, why?" She didn't even stop at the name of Faith.

"Just wondering, I thought she did. Well, it was nice talking to you again, bye." She ended her conversation as she always did.

"You should come over here sometime."

"Sure thing mom." Then I hung up the phone. I got home and got started with dinner. I made Chicken Alfredo with broccoli and garlic bread. After I finished washing the plates I got into my pajamas and got a big cardboard box labeled School Pictures. I opened it and took out a photo album labeled Faith. I looked through them all. Nothing. Nothing at all. I got bored so I look through my school pictures. The first was kindergarten. I was standing next to Mr. Webster. I began to crack. My fingers began to shake. I quickly turned the page. The next page was not one of my pictures but one of Faith's. It was her third grade picture. She was wearing a little pale pick dress I picked out for her. She was standing next to a teacher named Mrs. Hall-Webster. That's it. Was that her clue? Did Mr. Webster kill her? My breathing got heavy and I realized I was having an asthma attack. I got up and ran to my desk where my purse was at. I rambled through it but couldn't find anything. I gave up and ran toward the bathroom. My inhaler was lying across the counter. I reached for it but I received the bathroom floor. My eyes closed. I saw my life flash before my closed eyes. A specific memory stuck out. Me getting raped by my kindergarten teacher. In the back of my mind I heard a familiar voice. It was Faith's voice.

"Get up; don't give up, your mu only hope." Her voice pleaded. "Don't give up, don't be like me, I gave up, pick your self up and return."

Chapter5

One eye open

I opened my eyes. My nose was squished on the bathroom and my long brown hair was in my face. I got up and grabbed my inhaler and took in two big huffs of medicine. I looked at the wall-to-wall mirror and saw the reflection of a young woman who had too much worries and had to carry too much weight on her shoulders. The young woman had purple circle under her eyes. Then the young woman disappeared in the next room. I turned on my computer.

When it was on I went on the internet and typed in Google. Once there I typed in Webster. Webster's dictionary popped up first... Nothing came up. Then I retyped it, Mr. Webster in Albuquerque. Still nothing. Then I typed, Teacher in Albuquerque convicted. Three or four articles came up. They all talked about a Mr. Carlos Webster who had rapped twenty-six students in a ten year span. I was one of those twenty -six. I read on and it said that he was convicted of rape and murder. He now severs up to fifteen years in prison. My muscles relaxed when I read that. Then they got tense again when I read the very end.

"Unfortunately Webster escaped from prison one week before he would be executed."

My heart dropped and the hair on my arm stood up like a million little needles. Was this what Faith wanted me to read. Did I find out her killer? Did I succeed after all? With my head filling up with infinite possibilities there was a knock on the door. I stood up and slowly walked to open it. No one. I went back up stairs and turned on my TV. I flipped through the channels but nothing was on. Then the doorbell rang. I dragged my feet down the stairs and once again opened it and once again no one. This time I went to the kitchen and took the milk carton out of the fridge. I poured me a tall glass of milk and took out the Oreo cookies. Faith and I would always race to see who could eat their cookies first. I would always win but it didn't matter to her. I threw the dished in the sink and went up to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep. I had my usually nightmare but with a twist. Instead of my dad chasing me it wad Mr. Webster and he didn't slit my throat he kissed it. After that I couldn't sleep. I prayed for god to let me sleep but no go. Once I saw that the sun was rising I took a shower, this time with clod water. I got dressed in jeans and a thermal and put on my black and white Vans. I decide to go to the mall. I walked around for a while and then I went to Bath and Bodyworks. I bought a candle that smelled like Faith. Sunflowers, it smelled so good. I got home really late because there was a lot of traffic. I wondered when Faith would give me another clue. The weeks passed by and no action happened. Nothing at all. I started to think that Faith was just a figment of my imagination. The weeks turned into months and still nothing. I gave up hope. Then one night when I got home from grocery shopping I was getting ready to go to sleep when the doorbell rang. I walked slowly but surely to the door and to my suspicion no one was there. Expect this time there was a note on my doormat. I picked it up and looked around to see if I could spot who left it here. I locked the door and sat in my loveseat. I opened it with care. Inside there was an almost blank piece of paper. On that paper six words were written sloppily across the middle.

Sleep over with one eye open.

Then, once again I was surrounded by darkness and Faith was waiting for me to land.

Chapter6

Next to her mother.

When I landed at my second destination I was surprised that it was still dark. The blackness was still sounding me, though not as dark. I didn't know the house we were at but apparently Faith did. Dad was holding younger Faith as the older decease was holding my hand. Dad left Faith enter the house but not before giving her a kiss. I wondered if Faith was embarrassed.

"I kinda was but not really."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

Younger Faith walked in the door and her friend greeted her.

"Faith!" she screeched at the top of her little lungs.

"Analeigh," said Faith monotone.

"Great you made it, let's go to my room."

Faith followed her and they passed the living room where Analeigh's dad was watching Michael Jordan play. Faith's vision stopped on Michael for fifteen seconds then it skipped back to Analeigh's room. Her room was how a typical six year old room would look like. Covered in pink and a little purple with the latest singer on the wall. Surprisingly the whole left wall was covered in books. Who would have guessed a six year old would read that much. Faith laid out her sleeping bag and painted her nails and put on cheap makeup. Once they were settled Analeigh told Faith to pick a book, she picked Forever Yours by Jorge Dinar. They each took a chapter to read and they only finished half of the book before they went to sleep. The book was about a poor boy that falls in love with a rich girl. They know their love is wrong but they still go on with it. The book ends with the main character dying while he took a bullet for his fiancé. But I knew that because I read it in middle school.

"Never did finished reading that book," said Faith.

Once all the girls were asleep Analeigh got up on her tip toes and went to the bathroom. Faith woke up because she heard noises. Faith also got up she went to the bathroom and gasped. Analeigh mother was dead on the floor. Analeigh's father had killed her. Her father had left and Analeigh has woken up to the screaming. She was crying in the corner.

"Why, why Faith, why did he have to do this, I loved her and now she is dead."

Analeigh began to cry even more. With every tear Analeigh shed Faith's and my heart broke. Faith called the police and then Dad went to go pick her up. I couldn't believe either one of them never told me about it. The vision had faded.

"What happened to Analeigh?' I asked Faith.

"She never went back to school. I would call her but she wouldn't answer. Later on I heard on the news that she had hung herself on a tree next to her mom's grave."

The picture of her hanging was in my mind now. Her body, hanging there motionless. Never to have a heartbeat or have blood run through her veins. The vision had ended.

"I hope this helps you. I have one more clue to give you before you solve this. I hope your getting through it. Think, use your brain. Analeigh knew something was wrong between her parents. That is why that night she slept with one eye open."

And with that my body shot upward into the darkness.

Chapter7

A new profound black

I landed in my loveseat back in my living room. I ran up to my room and took out a note book. I quickly wrote out my ideas and my thoughts.

Mr. Webster

Raped

Strangled

Analeigh

Suicide

Yet noting came to my mind. I began to think but I fell asleep. When I woke up I had slobber all over my not book. My handwriting was barely visible. Not that my penmanship was that great. I took a shower and then went to turn on my computer. Once on I typed in Analeigh Bell and a couple if articles showed up. I pressed the first one. It talked about her childhood and how her mother was killed. Then it said the cemetery where she hung her self. I got the directions and got ready to go to a cemetery. I got my stuff ready and I got my digital camera.

Once I arrived at the commentary it took me a while to find the tombstone. Once I found it I took a picture of it. I looked for a tree but I couldn't find one. I sat their and thought about Analeigh and how she could have taken her own life. I would never do that. Then the thought passed my mind. Did Faith take her life? Was her "Murder" not really a murder but a suicide to take her life? Maybe she took her life because Mr. Webster killed her. So many things. I sat their coming up with different alternatives. Then I jumped when I heard a voice.

"And you are?"

I looked up and saw that it was the man from the vision. Analeigh's father and her mother murder.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

I was too scared to answer.

"What?"

"I was... I was just leaving."

I picked up my belongings and started to leave.

"Leave." He yelled as if I was across the room.

"Just one question," I asked timidly.

"No."

I asked it anyways.

"Did you kill your wife?"

He stopped in his tracks.

"Never speak of her or of Analeigh. I loved them both."

"That's a lie; if you loved her then you wouldn't have killed her."

"Never speak of her. She was and always will be the love of my life."

With that he continued walking toward me. And I continued walking back.

"I'll just be leaving now."

I fumbled around my bag putting in my camera and note book.

"You're a writer?" He asked getting mad.

"No, no I'm not."

"You liar. Give me the camera. Give it to me!" He demanded it.

"No, I'm not going to give it to you because I'm not a writer and I didn't do anything wrong. You did, you killed your wife and because of your actions killed your daughter too."

"I told you never to talk about them!"

He was mad. The incredible hulk was exactly what he looked like.

"Give the items to me."

Hulk mad was what I understood and I giggled under my breath.

"Am I funny, do I make you laugh? I will give you something to laugh about."

With that he tackled me to the ground; my head was going to hit a giant boulder. Then everything went black, but not a Faith black, a different black. A brand new, much more profound and dangerous black. One I thought I would never wake up from.

Chapter8

Truth be told

I woke up in a dark room with my head aching. I felt my head ache and my hand automatically reached for the back of my head. My hand was covered in blood. The room was dark and I couldn't see anything. Then my pupils dilated when the light from above. When my eyesight was back to normal I saw Analeigh's dad.

"You finally woke up," he said, his voice sounding less rough. "Don't move you head is badly hurt… I'm sorry."

"You should be, but I should be sorry also, I should have explained me self."

"No, I should explain myself. I have a tendency of jumping to conclusions; my wife always said that was my bad quality."

"I would agree with her."

"Now, let me tell you the truth, I didn't kill my wife, let me tell you what happened that night."

I sat up slowly; my head still hurt and paid close attention.

"I was watching the basketball game, Jordan is the best player in history, and my wife, Debra, said she was going upstairs and to keep an eye on the girls. I was half listing because Jordan had just made a basket, I went to the kitchen to get a beer and some chips and I heard a creak like sound someone coming down the stairs put I paid no attention to it and kept shifting through the fridge. Once I got what I wanted and sat back down on the couch. Once the game was over I went to check on the girls to see if they were asleep. I heard a faint scream but I put it in the back of my mind. I slowly made my way to the master bed room and I laid on the bed. I stretched and my eyes began to close. I dozed off then I woke up to a loud thud in the bathroom. I slowly got up as I lost my balance. I opened the bathroom door and my mouth fell to the blood filled floor. Debra lay on the floor as the life was being sucked out of her. I touched her hand. Her blood-filled eyes looked at me.

"I love you…"

Then the last breath left her body. I picked up her body and put it next to my chest. Tears began to stroll down my face. My mouth was open do I tasted the saltwater. I heard a faint laugh outside. I looked out the window and saw a dark shadow running toward the street. I cussed thinking it would make a difference but in my heart I knew it wouldn't. Then I looked back at my wife, the lifeless form of her anyways. I couldn't believe she was dead. Analeigh walked in. Her facial expression still haunts my dreams. I loved both of them so much. Then Analeigh began to scream and she began to throw her little fist against my chest thinking it would do damage. I tried to tell her it wasn't me but she wouldn't listen. She told me she wished it was me instead of Debra and with that I knew I had to leave. I tried to leave but a little girl walked in. Her little eyes piercing my skin. Then I walked out the front door without looking back. I arrived at my brothers' house and told him to take care of Analeigh for me, he asked question and so did I. I asked myself who killed my wife and assured myself that I would kill that person."

Chapter9

Open House

Once Analeigh's dad took me to the hospital to get some stitches he dropped me off at the cemetery to pick up my car. When I got inside my car I noticed I had a ticket, just my luck. I got home and slowly took a shower making sure I wouldn't hurt my head. I got out and put on some old sweats that say "Tasty" on the back. I took out the notebook Analeigh's dad, Damon, tried to take away from me and I opened it. A card slipped out that hard written on it his number and on the back it said

"Just in case…"

I put it on my desk and took out a ball point pen from the top drawer and I wrote.

Analeigh's dad (Damon) no!

Suicide?

Murder (most likely)

Rape?

Mr. Webster?

Dad?

That was still no help. But I knew I still had one more clue. I decide to close the notebook and go to sleep. I got under the covers of my bed and went to sleep, once again no dreams or nightmares. I woke up when the sun was barely touching the blue sky and I made my way down stairs to eat breakfast. Once I ate the soggy Fruit Loops I washed the bowl I went back upstairs to take a shower. Once my body was dry I took my making my bed and planning my day out in mind. Once I was done making the perfect bed I laid across it. It was extremely cold outside and I felt a strange breeze coming from the opened window. I got up from the bed and toddled my way to the open window. I closed it but not before something caught my eye. Right next to my slobber stain on the notebook I found a note. I picked it up slowly with my thumb and index finger and lifted the pre-licked envelope. Once it was opened I tickled the small note inside so it could come out. On the multi-folded paper I found an address.

Go to this address and enter the house.

18346 Pineapple Dr.

After that the note was empty nothing else but those measly sloppy words. That street was only like five or seven miles away from my house. I packed my camera and my notebook which was still half wet in my bag. After I drove five times across the block I finally found the house big, two stories and a giant porch. The front lawn was brown and looked entirely dead. I walked toward the bid double doors and touched the door handle. I felt as if I've been here before. I opened them and then I walked in. The house was white inside and out and bigger than I imagined. The house was white inside as well as it was outside. Extremely beautiful as if a god or goddess could live here I fell in love with the high ceilings and the beautiful arches holding up the beautiful textured ceilings. I went into the kitchen and it was as big as my room. I wanted this house for myself. Once I finished gawking at the kitchen I went up the marble staircase and I arrived at the second story of the house. I walked into the grand a hallway and just stared in disbelief. How could such a beautiful house be abandoned? I walked into a bedroom and looked at it. Pink and purple and with little green stripes and I noticed that it must have been a little girls room. I left the room and went back to the hallway. I went into what seemed to be the master bed room. This room was an off-white color with beige stripes. I looked around it but there was nothing I was beginning to think why I was sent here. I walked into the bathroom and that was when it hit me in the face. I must have been in Analeigh's house, the bathroom had little droplets of dried blood on the floor and I felt horrified. My body tensed up and sweat droplets began to form on my forehead. I looked at the mirror and it also had little signs that someone had been murdered here. I looked into the dirty mirror and I was surprised by the girl looking back at me. She was younger than me and much paler, her hair was the same texture and the same color as mine, yet she was and looked completely different. She had my mother's features and then the reflection talked.

"Come with me sister, you are ready for your last clue."

With that my body was levitating off the ground and was moving into the once-clean mirror. Once I noticed that I was on the other side of the mirror and that I was facing a new setting I turned to my sister and asked a question.

"Have I arrived to my last clue?"

"Yes sister you have"

Chapter10

The final clue

The setting was dark and my eyes weren't use to it yet. Once my eyes were accustom to darkness I could see we were at a place that looked extremely similar to someplace I have visited before. I stood next to the girl I saw in the mirror and my sister began to talk.

"Finally, we have arrived to the last clue, I can no longer help you after this, and I hope you can figure out the truth behind my killing."

"I'll try not to disappoint you."

"Now let's pay attention."

Then I say a dark shadow and I realized that the house in the vision was the house I was jus at Analeigh's house. The house where her mother was brutally killed by a cruel human being who doesn't even deserver to live a human being who is spineless and deserver to die. I realized that I was moving but my feet were still firmly planted on the ground then I saw that just the scenery was moving. We were keeping up the pace with the man who was running away from  
Analeigh's house. Then the colors began to slow and then they came to a halt. The man had gotten in a car and was now driving. I couldn't see his face but I hated him because I knew what he had done. Then the unfamiliar car began to slow and I noticed he was picking up a girl who was walking alone.

"Would you like a ride?"

"No thank you, I'm okay I'm almost home anyways."

"I don't mind, if you're almost home than you won't mind, plus it's really cold outside, I won't hurt you and I never hurt anyone before."

"Umm… okay…"

She opened the passenger's side door and closed it after she got inside.

"So, what's your name?" asked the man driving.

"Jordin, Jordin Metric," she said timidly.

"What a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as the own who is called like that."

Jordin blushed at the end of his sentence. The man began to stretch and then he put his arm around Jordin.

"What are you doing? Get your hand off of me, now!"

The man ignored her as he drove into a dark alley. I heard the car engine stop and I also heard laughs and muffles screams. I knew the man had gotten what he wanted. After seven minutes or so he drove out of the alley but he was alone, there was no passenger in his car. I walked toward where the man was raping Jordin and I saw here lying their on the floor. Her once pretty dress was now in ruins on the damp floor and her naked body was all bruised up and bloody.

"Time to go that is all you need to see," and the darkness was beginning to take over again.

Instead of landing of the dried blood droplets we landed in a field of sunflowers. This was the dream I dreamt over and over again. Finally I was going to be able to finish the extravagant. Then I dead sister spoke.

"Sister now that you have received all of the clues I can give you it is your turn to figure it, no longer will I be of assistance. Once you have figured it out, I will come to you in a vision. Just remember to think outside of the box and that it is not going to be obvious. Good luck sister."

With that the aroma of the sunflowers had gone and darkness was all I could see.

I landed on the floor and I felt a sharp pain in my palm. I rose up my palm and it was covered in blood. My own blood and I was running down my arm like a fountain. I noticed that there was a piece of glass inside my palm. It wasn't glass it was a piece if mirror, the mirror must have broken when I went inside of it. I carefully took it out as I winced at the pain I felt. Once it was fully out I turned on the water to wash it but no water came out. I forgot that there was no one to pay the bills. I went down stairs trying not to drop my blood droplets on the floor and I ran into the kitchen. As I looked through the cupboards I found a little rag, and with that rag was a little note.

Dear Family,

This is my suicide note; I will hang myself in 23 minutes. There is no reason for me to live any more. My mother is dead and my father killed her that is why he left. My best friend moved to Los Angeles and now I have no one. The day I my mother died I ran away. I ran three or four blocks away. After I saw my mother dead I thought that I could no longer see anything even more brutal. I was very wrong. As I ran I heard screams I ran toward the screams and as I found out who was yelling I was horrified. A young woman was being raped. I couldn't do anything, I was frozen by fear. Once the man had gotten his pleasure he left her their but not before hitting her and beating her with his belt. Once he thought she was dead he left her there. The young woman had gotten knocked out. I ran because I didn't want to get caught there. I ran and I ran as the face of the man who was raping her in my mind. Once my legs gave up on running and my eyes were dried from crying I stopped. The man who raped the young woman was a man I have seen before. He was a man with no soul and no heart. I never told anyone about it until now. If you are reading this letter I am most likely already dead by mother's grave. It is too late to do anything about me, but I hope it isn't too late to do something on about the young woman. Here is a little help on your case about her. The man who raped her was Faiths father.

-Analeigh

Chapter11

Cat out of the bag

I was shocked; my own father had raped Jordin. I couldn't believe it. My father had always said he would never hurt anyone. If he could rape Jordin then he could have killed Faith. I kept on thinking about my father but the pain of cut open palm was calling me back to reality. I grabbed the rag and wrapped it around my palm. I ran out trying to escape what I had just finished reading. The little voice inside of me had told me that I couldn't escape it but I pushed that little voice to far end of my mind and ignored it. As I ran out the front door I left it opened, my eyes were filled with tears so I couldn't see anything. I got in my car and wiped my tears and with that also my makeup, waterproof makeup. I took a tissue and tried to take off the black off of my face; once most of it was off I drove home. The sun was now setting and the streetlamps were on. When I got home I locked the doors and all the windows. I turned the water on and made it as cold as it could get. Once it was cold enough I got in, clothes and all. I let the cold water, once again, wash away my tears. I could no longer tell if it was tears steaming down my face or if it was the freezing water. My clothes were soaked but I didn't care, my fathers clothed must have gotten soaked my Debra's blood. I turned off the water and just laid there. My eyes began to close and I fell asleep.

When my eyes opened I immediately fell sick. Snot was running down my nose and my eyes felt swollen. I got up but my legs wouldn't let me, they were asleep. I laid there until they woke up, then I conjured enough strength to pull my body up and to walk. My whole body was sore. I fell on my bed and I laid there motionless. I couldn't fall back asleep, thoughts of my father raping Jordin flashed across my mind and everything was extremely vivid. I forced my mind to stop thinking of that awful memory knowing that it would now be engraved in there forever. I gradually got up and walked down the stairs to get my bag. When I reached it I took out my notebook and began to write.

My dad must be the killer, there can't be another option. He raped Jordin so he must have killed Faith.

But then why would she show me Mr. Webster… did she show me him because we have the something in common that we both got raped by older men. I was confused. The phone rang and it startled me.

"Hello," I answered.

"Is Kelly there this is important," said the voice on the other side.

"This is she; may I ask who is calling please?"

"It's Damon, Analeigh's father, I read the note my daughter left, I know your father killed my wife and now I'm going after him…" and with that he hung up the phone.

How could I have been so stupid to just let the note out in the open? I felt so dumb, so idiotic, now my father was going to die. An eye for an eye. He killed Debra and Faith and now he is going to pay… with his life. I wouldn't wish death for anyone. Anyone except my own father.

Chapter12

Becoming less and less

I couldn't sleep that night, all night I had nightmares of my father. I could just imagine him being killed by Damon. Damon was a huge guy, 6'7 maybe 6'8, buff and muscular. All night I would wake up screaming and sweating, and it was maybe 37 degrees outside. When I woke up and it was finally morning I laid there quietly trying not to disturber myself as I thought of my dreams I had all night, the dreams the made me restless and I couldn't remember the nightmares. I stood up and took my time making my bed and then slowly and very precisely cleaned every tooth in my mouth, once I was sure each on was clean I went down stairs and made myself breakfast. Three small pancakes, scrambled eggs, two slices of beacon and freshly squeezed orange juice. I took my time I chewing each bite and trying to taste the flavor but I couldn't, no flavor no anything. I washed the dishes and went to take a long hot bath. Once the water was warm I slowly soaked my body and entered the delightful paradise of what was my tub. I sat inside of it just thinking of all the possibilities of Faith. One was that my father had raped and the killed her. The second was that if Mr. Webster and that he killed her, but they had never met. Finally the last one was suicide, but why would she take her own life. Think outside the box, the answer isn't obvious, look deep within. Then I heard a noise that startled I got put of the shower and put on my robe and walked downstairs and sitting in my loveseat was Damon.

"Good morning Kelly, nice to see you."

"Umm… Damon, what are you doing here and how did you get inside?"

"The door was open and the reason I'm here is because I need answers."

"What answers do you need, and why would they I have them?" I asked with curiosity.

"I need to know where your father is, we have unsettled business."

"Why would I know where my father is, I don't talk to him and I don't care what happens to him."

"I happen to think other wise. I think _you _read the note and then went to warn your dad and you told him to hide because you knew I would want my revenge against the man who killed my wife."

"I didn't do that, I'm telling you the truth, I don't care what happens to him, I could careless, and I don't care for him at all,"

"You know what… I don't believe you… at all, now your going to tell me where your father is at or something bad is going to happen, you have one hour to find him and tell him I want him, if not… well you don't need to know what is going to happen."

And with that he left, my body was trembling with fear, I didn't want to know what would happen to me and once I was sure he had left I locked the door and went up stairs to look for my phone book. Time was ticking by and my time became less and less. I finally found the little black phone book and I searched for Dad. There it was, I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number. No answer, I called again, this time it was a dial tone. I was getting angry with him. I called once again, I looked at the clock, and one hour had passed. I lost an hour looking for my phone book. Then the phone rang one ring, two, three, four, and five, then I got the answering machine.

"Dad, its me Kelly, call me back when you get this messa…."

Damon had broken into my house and tackled me to the ground.

"Hello, Kelly it's me, Dad… Hello?"

It was too little too late, Damon had her hostage now.

Chapter13

Closed my eyes

Darkness was once again around me. My eyes felt heavy as if something was around them, a bandana maybe. My arms were free as were my legs.

"Run, run away if you want to, but if you can't see then you don't know were your going."

"Untie me and let me go, Damon, I don't know what you want me for, you want my father, not me, let me go!"

"Listen once your father comes to save you, your free to go."

"And if he doesn't come to save me then what?"

"Well… let's hope that he does come because if he doesn't come in exactly 30 minutes, your body will be splattered on the ground lifeless. You will fall 10 stories to your death."

I gasped, he couldn't and he wouldn't do it, how could he just kill me.

"You can't do this," I said the darkness. "Than how would you get your revenge on my father? If you kill me, than he will never come."

"Let's hope you're wrong and call him right now."

I heard ringing and a phone in my hand.

"Hello," the voice cried out.

"Hello, Dad, is that you? Come save me, I'm being held hostage."

I heard Damon mummer the address to me as I repeated it to me father.

"Oh and Dad, you have only 15 minutes to get here, or I'm going to die."

With that Damon took the phone from my hand and kissed my lips.

"Good job little puppet, good girl."

"Don't ever kiss me again,"

"Or?"

"Don't test me."

He kissed them again. I began to throw kicks and I hit what I was aiming for.

"You little…"

He put a knife to my neck and pressed it tighter and tighter to my skin until I felt blood stream down my neck. I screamed louder as he pressed it deeper and deeper.

"Don't you ever kick me again," he said before he kissed me one last time. The cut on my neck kept on gushing blood. I felt sick.

"Your 15 minutes are up; looks like you are going to die after all."

He picked me up by my hair and dragged me across the floor. I kept on screaming my lungs out until he stopped dragging me. He uncovered my eyes so I could see where I was at. My eyes felt swollen. I looked down to see little cars and little people moving around.

"That is were you are going to hit when you die. Good bye love." He kissed me lips on last time before letting my shirt free. I was falling. I heard a voice yelling no, but I didn't know if it was mine or somebody else's. My lungs were beginning to give up I looked down and I was almost to the bottom. My heart felt as if it was coming out of my mouth. I closed my eyes.

Chapter14

Visions recount 

I kept on waiting for my body to hit the ground but it never did. I opened my eyes and I was in my house. I couldn't believe I was here. I was just falling and now I was at my house. I looked around but found nothing. I went to my bed and found a note.

Try to keep yourself out of trouble sister; I won't be there to save you next time-Faith

I should have known. My sister would always be there to save me. I tried to clear my mind and I sat down to solve the murder. Okay I knew my dad and Mr. Webster were out of the question. For one my father cared too much for my sister and Faith had never met my old teacher. That only left one suspect, Damon. I went over the visions in my mind.

_Vision one: _

It was the one where I had gotten rapped by Mr. Webster and Jordin had picked a fight with me.

_Vision two:_

It was the one where Faith had gone to Analeigh's slumber party, the one where Damon had been watching Michael Jordan play, when Debra had been murdered by my father.

_Vision three:_

My final clue, the one that showed dad rape Jordin, the one that showed my father leaving Analeigh's house.

I couldn't find anything that any one of those clues had in common. Maybe Faith had been raped by her teacher in our back alley, and that is when she died. I didn't know, there could be many different possibilities, but only one is right. Only one holds the truth behind her murder, only one can unlock the gates to heaven for my sister, so she could live in peace. Only one. I fell asleep, I must have thought too much. I woke up and kept on trying to solve the mystery.

One Week Later

The phone rang disturbing my train of thought.

"Hello," I answered a little snobby.

My mouth dropped when I heard the news. Either Damon or Dad had been killed. I heard the name of the person. I hung up the phone and I was off to a funeral. I stepped out of my car with my umbrella already open. I stepped into the mud with my heels and then I walked to where they were burying the dead body of a man.

Chapter15

One more left

As I walked toward the casket tear drops fell down my face. I couldn't believe my father was now dead. Even though I didn't love him, he was my father and I would only have one true blue father and now I had nothing, my mother was to far away to comfort me. My sister was dead, and I had no best friend. I walked over to his casket and looked at his lifeless body. He would never be able to hug or kiss me or make me burnt toast. He was gone and it was all Damon's fault. My hand caressed his dead face and a tear fell on his cheek. I composed myself for the rest of the funeral. When it was over I walked around the cemetery and realized I was at the same cemetery where Debra was buried, where Analeigh had hung herself. I walked to her grave and sat next to it. I realized this was where I first met Damon when he attacked me and knocked me unconscious. Then when he broke into my house, three months had passes and yet I still haven't solved the mystery. I said a little prayer for Debra and for Analeigh and then I went back to see my father. He was officially six feet under, and I would never get to see him again. The cemetery had cleared and I was one of the few left walking around inside of it. Tears were coming down my face and my hands were shaking when it finally hit me that my dad was dead and that Damon killed him and that he escaped. A voice. A voice from beyond the semi-darkness was calling my name. A familiar voice, one I had heard in visions before.

"Kelly, don't jump to conclusions."

I had thought I had seen my last vision. I was wrong. I was again surrounded by darkness and a familiar figure was waiting at the bottom of the dark tunnel.

"Now you have arrived at your last destination. I truly hope that this last final clue will shine light on the darkness that shrouds your mind."

"I thought I only got three clues and that was it?"

"You needed more than three clues for you to figure it out. Now pay attention."

The sky was still beginning to turn dark and the street lamps were beginning to turn on. A truck that said TOYOTA on the back was pulling out of a driveway. The man that was driving the truck was now dead. My father was driving like a maniac, speeding through fast and some slow moving cars. I couldn't understand why he was driving so crazy.

"Where is he going so fast?"

"To rescue a girl that is being held hostage."

He kept on racing in between cars as if his wife was pregnant. He took sharp turns where he needed to as if he already passed through here many times. He reached the location. Turned off his car and ran inside the old run down building. Reached the stairs and climbed them. Passed the first three floors and arrived to the last one. He opened the door and at the far right where a window was once placed was a man who two or three seconds ago held a young woman. The man who was at the window turned.

"David, I see you chose to show your face too bad your daughter is now dead."

My father heard his sentence and ran toward him knife in hand.

Chapter16

Beyond one

Damon dogged him and with a mighty force punched his stomach. David fell to the ground and the knife flew out of his hand. Damon began to kick my dad and my father began to drip blood from his mouth. His eyes bulged and small tears were beginning to form. Damon kept on kicking and socking him. My father stood up when Damon gave him a chance.

"Come on, keep on, you killed my wife, pay for what you did."

Damon reached for my father's gun. My father had fallen on the floor and he was lying in his blood. Damon had the gun in his hands now and he was aiming it for my father.

"If your going to kill me shoot me now," my father said weakly.

"I am going to kill you, but I am going to take my sweet time. I want you to feel pain like my wife did when you killed her. Or how Analeigh felt when she hung herself. Or how sorry and worthless Jordin felt when you raped her and left her for dead."

I was speechless and apparently so was my father.

"How… how do you know about Jordin?"

"I know about Jordin because she is my daughter. The only one that is alive now."

Jordin… Jordin is Damon's daughter. Damon had two daughters. Beyond one. Analeigh was related to Jordin. How, they were nothing alike. Jordin was the face of evil and Analeigh seemed like a fallen angel. The vision kept on going as my thoughts kept on racing.

"Burn in hell," yelled Damon as he pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, no sound, no bullet…nothing.

"You burn in hell." My father pulled out a small gun out of his pocket and pulled the trigger four times. Four bullets flew into Damon's body and with each bullet Damon's life grew shorter and shorter. The empty shells hit the floor and the sound echoed through the empty factory.

"You tried to kill me but I killed you. No on will ever know my past."

My father limped toward the window where Damon once stood. He looked down and his car was right where he left it, no dent into, no body ever fell on it.

"I knew Damon was lying, he couldn't kill my daughter."

He was wrong; he did try to kill me.

"Wait, if Damon didn't kill Dad, then who did?" I asked Faith.

"Watch," was all Faith said.

There was a sound from beyond the darkness. Footsteps. My father turned around to see a face of a young woman. My father looked into her eyes.

"Remember me love?"

She kissed him and then pulled out a gun from her pocket.

"This one is for my mother," and she pulled the trigger one time.

"This one is for Analeigh."

"This one is for my father," she pulled the trigger a third time.

"And this one is just for fun."

She laughed at his pain. He fell to the floor as the last breath left his body.

My surroundings turned black and I was home.

Chapter17

Putting the pieces _together_

I had returned from my extra clue. My extra chance, my fourth serving if you will. I would have to figure out this puzzle that has been driving me crazy, these ebony nights and dreams had to stop, I can and I will solve this murder. I ran over my clues. My teacher had raped me in kindergarten. A sleepover at Analeigh's house turned into a murder. Jordin had gotten raped by my deceased father. Finally my father's killer had not been Damon but Jordin.

I fell asleep, the thinking made my head hurt and made my eyes droopy. I had woken up. I got up on my feet and stretched while yawning at the same time. My left foot touched an unfamiliar surface. I looked down and saw pictures. I reached down and picked it up. The same picture that was in my school pictures, Faiths picture, the one with Mrs. Webster in it. I looked at it. A beautiful girl stood there inside the picture. One that would never live to be my age. I looked at the picture carefully the person who was standing next to her was Analeigh, but what was even more interesting was the name of the person who was standing to the right of her. I got my stuff and headed to the cemetery. I found Debra's tomb stone. I looked to the left, no tombstone. To the right, Alexander Torres, not the name that matched the picture.

I headed to visit my fathers tomb. I sat there talking to him.

"Dad, I forgive you. I know you've done bad deeds in your life time, but everyone deserves a good ending. Your death was tragic but it was well deserved. What goes around comes around, it's called Karma, yet you never cared. I forgive you father, and I love you too."

The wind began to blow extremely hard and very fast. My scarf was caught in a little tornado the wind made. I reached for it but it was out of my reach. I got up and ran after it. It didn't go that far three or four tombstones over my fathers. It fell and laid there still. I picked it up and I noticed the name on the tombstone was the same name that was on picture.

Epilogue

I left the cemetery with a smile on my face. A smile that was both good and bad. I got in my car and drove home. I knew where I had to go. When I got home I took a shower. If this was going to be my last day alive at least I would be clean. Once the shower was over and done with I got dressed in comfortable jeans a t-shirt and a sweater. If I was going to kill my sisters' killer, I had to be ready for them. The laces on my sneakers were tied securely and I went into the kitchen and grabbed the butcher knife but not before I grabbed a gun that was under my bed. I was ready both physically and mentally. I drove where I thought the killer would be. I closed the door and walked up the steps to where the killer would be.

"Please let me be right about this Faith."

I kept on walking up the steps.

"You are," said a distance voice, a familiar voice, one I grew to know and love in visions. Visions that were filled with "Faith."

I reached the last step and walked toward the door. I opened it as it squeaked. The door was now closed and I was inside. I looked around, darkness. The only light was coming from the three big windows, one of which was broken. I walked around the empty space and listened to the silence. It's true what people say. Silence is much louder than words. It was killing me, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked toward the window and saw the sun set. It was beautiful and it was off officially night time. I hated the night. It was dark, and the darkness is always the loudest, the loudest because it screams the truth. The truth you don't want to hear. The empty space was completely dark. I was getting impatient. From darkness to light. The lights in the empty space turned on as my body turned to the light switch. Standing there was the killer.

"Good night, how have you been?"

"Good, better now that you are here," said the killer.

"I'm here for some business, you killed my sister and now I'm going to kill you."

"I highly doubt that," said the killer in a playful voice.

The killer ran.

"I'll catch you, if it's the last thing I do," I screamed as I ran after the killer.

"I highly doubt that also," yelled the killer.

*************************************************

The light was extremely blinding.

I ran after the killer. That was the plan, get me tired and kill me, but it wasn't going to work.

"This game has gone on long enough, show your face," I yelled.

The killer must have heard me.

"I'm here, let's get this done with."

I grabbed my gun, and so did the killer.

We aimed it at each other.

We both pulled the trigger but only one bullet came out.

Either mine or the killers.

Either mine or Jordin's.

The End

.

Note from the author 

"Visions filled with Faith" was the first story I wrote. There have been many changes to the story but I believe that change is good. Thanks to all the people who have read "Visions filled with Faith."

A special thanks to Carol and Tiffany who were the first people to read my story. Tiffany I kept you guessing and Carol I made you trip too many times but I hope in this case surprises are good. I'll keep on writing stories and try to keep all my readers guessing. Here is a sneak peak to the new story I'm writing, hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed "Visions filled with Faith."

-Leo Michel8]

The 1-80o number

Prologue

I was running until my legs gave up. Both my hands and my legs were bleeding from being tied up. I looked up to the sky and it was pitch black, the only light came from a light post that was 12 or 13 feet away. I could hear cars driving and I walked that direction. I hope he isn't coming after me I couldn't stand to see his face again. I limped to until I reached the light post. There was a cone of light around me and then I saw behind me a tall shadow. I turned to see who was behind me. It was him. My screams made him flinch. I ran and ran until I couldn't run.

Chapter1 

Three 

Three years ago I met the love of my life. He was all together perfect in every single way. Luis was tall, semi dark and some what handsome. He asked me to marry him three nights ago. I couldn't say no to him, to my love. I said yes and he pulled out a ring with two little diamonds and one big diamond in the middle, all together three. We were going to celebrate our engagement at a restaurant. Our wedding plans were cut short. As we drove home from an extravagant night were hit by a drunk and we crashed into a light post. We were both alright with minor bruises but we couldn't get out of the car. The doors were locked. The pole we hit had begun to rock. Luis didn't notice it but I did. I knew that it was going to fall on either him or me. It fell, slowly on top of him. He let out three short but powerful screams that were full of pain. Then he died. . Tears were steaming down my face and then three minutes after the pole fell on top him I blacked out. The hospital said I was in Acoma for three months. Three. An unlucky number for me. It looks like the third time wasn't the charm. Three months after I woke up from the coma I met another handsome young man. It was March the third. I feared that day, but when I met him it felt as if time stopped. My heart began to pound inside my chest. It seemed that my bad luck had ended

Chapter1

If you have any information 

When I woke up my head ached. I knew those drinks from last night were a bad idea.

"Come on Camille, you only turn 21 once, live a little."

If only I knew then that living a little would give me a major headache the next day. Monday. I hate Mondays, very bitter sweet, your weekend ends, yet you go to work to get money, and who doesn't love there money. I got out of bed and commenced my day. I opened the window with a smile. That smile quickly ended when I saw the scenery of the outside world. The sky was a light black, almost a dark grey. Little droplets of water fell from the sky. Light

37


End file.
